Talk:Frontline Fighters DLC/@comment-4775209-20161201235531
Since Frontline Flats doesn't have a page yet, and I can't bother to make it myself, here's some Easter Eggs I found on the map: Plant Side *Multiple posters featuring Crazy Dave (with pink boxers instead of his classic saucepan as a hat, a sock on his shirt, and he's wearing his underwear over his jeans and it looks like he's about to throw a giant sock like a grenade), a Peashooter (with what looks like either a diaper or a towel on his head), and a confused-looking Sunflower (can't blame her) coming out of a giant blue laundry basket with an explosion behind them with the words "It's Laundry Day" on the poster, with the d in "laundry" and all of "day" colored yellow, everything else is light green. Gee, I wonder what famous battle of World War 2 THAT could be referencing? (sarcasm) *On the subject of World War 2, posters parodying the famous "Rosie the Riveter" propaganda poster can be found on the plant side of Frontline Flats as well, they have a PvZ 1-style (geez, PopCap really has to make up their mind when it comes to reused 2D art in the Garden Warfare games) Crazy Dave flexing his muscle, with underwear on his head once more, saying "We can do it!". Below him is text that reads "Roll up your sleeves", and below that is "Donate your pants". *On the very far right (if you're looking at the Zomburbia gate from the plant side of the map) of Frontline Flats, you can see an (unreachable) soccer field from the Backyard Battleground. *While looking towards the Zomburbia gate, go right and head onto the first driveway to your right again. Follow it until you get to the garage of the house, with a familar-looking tricycle...NOW IN BLUE! Zombie Side *Right behind the giant laundry ball (if you're looking away from the Zomburbia gate while on the zombie side of the map), you can see a sign for "Grave Heights Property Corpz" (a division of Z-Tech, perhaps?). Directly above this sign is a billboard which features a female Conehead Zombie. *While still facing the Grave Heights sign, turn left and you'll see a "Garg's House Movers From A to Z" truck. We finally unlocked the origins to the House Gargantuar. *The two houses that are to the left and right of the Grave Heights sign (again, if you're looking right at it) have been sold by "J. Shuffle", who appears as a Bikini Zombie, but with actual clothes. So Bikini Zombie is a real-estate saleswoman named "J. Shuffle", I guess. *More posters! There are 2 (at least that's how many I found) posters of a zombie shoe with Dr. Zomboss's face on the sole about to squish a poor flower growing from the pavement, with the text above saying "Stomp it out!" and the text below saying "Before it starts!". Perhaps Zomboss put them up after the "Sunflower Incident" that played out when you started GW2 for the first time? *Save for the house that got crushed by a laundry ball and the house right next to it, all the houses on the zombie side of the map have cardboard boxes labeled "Kitchen", "Dishes", "Living Room", and 2 that are labeled "Imp's Room". *Going back to the "Grave Heights" sign, go right and the "Brain Freeze" ice cream truck is playing a jingle version of the "Zombies are capturing the garden" theme. *Lastly, the "Suburbinator 3000" (the giant machine on the very back of the zombie side) is being piloted by a sleeping Imp wearing a VR headset.